


... That Obi-Wan has Chronic Pain

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Series: Cody Finds Out... [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Chronic Pain, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Protective CC-2224 | Cody, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: Cody finds out that Obi-Wan is experiencing Chronic back pain.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Cody Finds Out... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	... That Obi-Wan has Chronic Pain

Obi-Wan thinks that Cody doesn’t notice. Cody watches him more than he would care to admit, his eyes trained on the other man’s red locks and plush lips. He watches Obi-Wan as he slices through droids with one clean strike of his lightsaber, he watches as the elder man wipes the dust from his robes, and he watches as Obi-Wan strokes his beard when he’s deep in thought. He’s an interesting man, equally as composed as forthright. Cody loves the way he speaks his mind but yet turns a blind eye when he knows that it will keep the peace. Obi-Wan thinks Cody doesn’t notice these things, stuck in his own little world of ignorance to the idea that someone would care about him. 

Obi-Wan thinks that Cody doesn’t notice the way that he rubs at his sore back muscles when he’s done with a battle, or the way he winces when he bends down to sit. Cody never misses the way he goes rigid when the ship takes a sharp turn. Pain might be easier to hide as a Jedi, but Cody could tell that something was wrong.

It had been going on for three weeks when Cody had enough of the winces and trembles and excuses when Anakin asked Obi-Wan to spar. The General would disappear into his quarters on the Negotiator as soon as he returned from battle and didn’t return until he was called upon again. People were beginning to ask Cody where he was, why he wasn’t eating meals in the Mess with the rest of the men on board. He knew the answer, but Cody wasn’t about to tell the men who looked up to their General that he _wasn’t well_. 

So Cody was left with no option: he would be finding out what was wrong with the General. 

A tactical meeting proved to be the ideal location for, he supposed, his _confrontation._ The moment the meeting ended Obi-Wan was already turned towards the direction of his quarters, hands clenched in tight fists by his side as he began to walk. Other attendees filtered out around him, his slow gait falling behind the natural flow. Cody walked slowly behind him, waiting for everyone else to be well on their way.

“General, Sir?” He asked softly. The man let out a slightly exasperated sigh as he turned to face his Commander. Cody caught a glimpse of the frown on his face before he could quickly replace it with an artificial upturn of his lips. 

“Yes Cody?” He asked, voice soft and tired. His eyes were a strong indicator of his weariness, their usual shine replaced with a dullness that set Cody on edge. 

“You are not well, I can tell.” Obi-Wan simply stared at him, eyes widening just a hair. 

“I am just fine, Commander.” Obi-Wan curtly claimed as he folded petulant arms over his chest. 

“Oh really?” Cody asked with necessary overt sarcasm, “You are hunched over constantly. I watched you visibly wince when putting your lightsaber into your belt. I haven’t seen you outside of a meeting in three weeks. There is something wrong.” Cody wasn’t about to let his own General make excuses for his behavior; three weeks was long enough to endure some secret ailment. 

Obi-Wan didn’t respond immediately. Instead, he stroked his beard with one hand and glanced towards the floor, seemingly deep in thought. “You mustn't tell anyone.” He specified, making sure to make clear eye-contact with Cody.

“I won’t.” Cody answered as he took a step closer to the man.

“I think… I think it’s a strong possibility that I have, perhaps, some back pain. It appears to be well, rather… chronic.” Obi-Wan grimaced as he said this, eyes absently flitting back and forth between two tiles on the floor. _Just as I had assumed_ Cody thought, only slightly smug that he had managed to force the most stubborn man in the universe to admit his ailment. 

“I know.” Cody said.

“You know?” Obi-Wan asked, confusion evident.

“Yes, I know. Am I supposed to ignore the way you wince when you move? Do you think I don’t notice it when you disappear to your quarters for hours and hours? This ends now.” Cody’s words came out as a growl, his eyes narrowed at the small General. Did Obi-Wan think that Cody was going to allow him to wallow in his own misery. 

“It’s not unbearable, Cody. I-”

“I don’t care. Come on.” Cody gently tugged on his elbow and began to lead him away from the conference room. He was silent, but he knew Obi-Wan had gotten the message by the way he followed him without question. They weaved through the relatively quiet hallways for several minutes before arriving at Cody’s own small quarters. Obi-Wan stared at him with an inquisitive look painted across his features, but he didn’t ask questions; he simply followed Cody inside. 

“Tunics off.” Cody demanded, as he pulled his desk chair in front of him and turned it around backwards. Obi-Wan’s eyes went wide at the command, and he swallowed loudly as he took a nervous step backwards. 

“Uh-um. Are you sure this is strictly necessary?” He asked dubiously, cheeks beginning to redden, and eyed the chair situated in front of Cody’s legs. 

“Yes. It is. Tunics off.” Obi-Wan hesitated for only a second before he followed the order. He flinched as he raised his arms over his head and pulled the clothes away from his body. When he was done, he stood still, arms hanging loose by his sides. “Sit.” Obi-Wan did, legs straddling the chair so his back was facing the Commander. “I’ll be right back.” Cody said as he headed towards a cabinet on the far wall. Rummaging around in the cupboard he reached for the bacta- infused ointment he kept for the post-mission aches and pains he tended to have. He had gotten it from Kix awhile back when the medic had noticed him dragging his leg on more than one occasion. It was the perfect recipe for relief.

Cody opened the small tub and scooped up the ointment with his fingers. He eyed the reddened skin of Obi-Wan’s back and the old scars and healing bruises that ran along the sides of his spine. He was a Jedi, a powerful Jedi who had saved many and sacrificed himself for others hundreds of times. Yet, he was still exposed to the same small ailments that every other being experienced. 

Cody gently began to rub the ointment into Obi-Wan’s skin, listening to the small mewls of relief that escaped the man’s lips. His head pitched forward as Cody worked the ointment into his shoulders and neck and then down his spine over the yellow and purple bruises. It did its job almost immediately and would last for hours at a time. Daily use would result in minimized pain.

“What is it?” Obi-Wan asked in a whisper as Cody spread it over his lower back and sides. 

“Bacta-infused ointment. I use it to minimize pain.” Cody explained matter-of-factly. 

“It feels good.” Obi-Wan whispered, his body relaxed in the chair. “Pure relief.”

“You can get it on the medbay in large quantities Obi-Wan. It’s literally mass-produced. Most of my brothers use it.” Cody explained, “If you had just gone to the medbay it would not have gotten this bad.” Obi-Wan said nothing, but Cody knew he heard him. The stubborn Jedi thought he was a persistent inconvenience and that he shouldn’t bother the medbay with his problems. But Jedi were not invincible; they were not free from pain and suffering. 

Cody scooped more of the ointment onto his fingers and continued to rub it into the elder man’s skin. He was pleased to provide the relief the man needed. Several minutes passed before Cody stopped and allowed Obi-Wan to put his tunics back on. The man’s face retained some color, for once, and his eyes were brighter than they had been before. At the very least, he was refreshed.

“This time again tomorrow?” Cody asked as he placed the ointment back in the cupboard. 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that again for me.” Obi-Wan said, his selflessness annoying Cody to no end. _Stupid selfless Jetii._

“I wasn’t really asking. If you are not willing to take care of yourself, I will take care of you.” _I want nothing more than to take care of you._

Obi-Wan’s cheeks burned red, but a gentle smile graced his lips.

“Thank you, Cody. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Obi-Wan left Cody alone in his quarters, his own smile fixed brightly on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this short little fic! I have really been enjoying writing some protective/worried Cody. I am working on a longer fic with a very protective Cody and I am so so excited to share it! For now, enjoy this little snippet. Let me know what you think! Also, you can find me @ ivebeenobiwankenobied on my new tumblr!


End file.
